


Wander And Vorinclex: The Wonderous Contagion Of The Heart

by Carliro



Category: Magic: The Gathering, Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Love, M/M, Yaoi, bara, phyrexia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander planeswalks to New Phyrexia, and finds his future husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander And Vorinclex: The Wonderous Contagion Of The Heart

"Look Sylvia, my spark ignited!" says Wander childishly, pointing to his glowing blue chest.

 

"So, you can travel between planes of existence now?"

 

Before the dinosaur abomination can get her answer, their bubble is transported to the Blind Eternities, violently tossed and turned by the chaotic matter and raw mana. Wander giggles and enjoys the ride, while Sylvia vomits viciously, first semi-digested vegetation, then copious amounts of guano, an yellow paste like substance made from Snaiad worm-like organisms, then the bones of alien children, then spartan dicks, and finally black blood from her stomachal lining. Wander licks and devours these with much pleasure, and grabs the bones to masturbate himself, inserting a femur once in the leg of a Klingon little boy in his anus, using the guano to lubrificate himself, while sucking on a spartan dick. Sylvia was very sickened by this demonstration of love - she is a sociopath -, so she vomited her own stomach, followed by her bowels, spreading putrid yellowish diarrhea everywhere.

 

Suddenly, the bubble bursts, and they're on an alien forest of copper "trees" covered by verdigris and green vegetation like fungi. The soil is swampy and filled with black oil, and there is an atmosphere of terror and horror. Sylvia is very scared by this, but her guts stand in her path, so she hastily tries to swallow them back. Wander is still busy masturbating. Suddenly, a biomechanical beast with corroded skin, no eyes and copper plates on it's back appears. It's jaws are made of apropriated human gums and teeth, while a massive tentacle emerges from it's chest, oozing more black oil. It jumps at Sylvia and eats her guts!

 

"Wander... help..." says the teratomaful dinosaur of demonic intents.

 

But Wander doesn't care, he is too busy masturbating! He uses more of Sylvia's vomit to lubricate himself, the stench attracting a gigantic beast with a white skull and shoulder pads. Vorinclex devours the pitiful smaller phyrexian predator, and eats Sylvia's head! Her headless body wanders around like a decapitated chicken, gurgling blood as it runs. Wander is very aroused by this, so he orgasms copious amounts of cum in Vorinclex's small tyrannosaur hands. The praetor roars viciously. How dares this pitiful walking carpet of psychosomantic irritations ejaculate catholicly on his forelimbs!? How dares this histrionic abomination of green hat rob his manhood before the whole Tangle!? How dares this pitiful little pervert of uncompleated thrombosis declare his lusts on the mightiest predator of all!?

He raises his paw... and then stares straight into his eyes. Those beautiful, black entities of lustful desires, yet inoccent soul. For the first time in his life, Vorinclex feels butterfies within his vat-grown guts, and he cannot bring himself to destroy this beautiful alien of another world. Was he feeling love for the first time? Was he falling into Urabrask's pitiful fate? As if on cue, Wander smiled and nodded, motioning the mighty Vorinclex to come closer. He lowers his head, and kisses the alien passionately, their tongues wresttling with abandon on their maws. Wander's saliva tastes like wonderous human guts, so tender and soft, and Vorinclex sheds tears for the first time on his life, oily tears that fall ever so softly in the ground, spawning phyrexianised butterflies that fly in a dance of happiness and lust.

 

"Let us unite as one and declare our love to the world, mon amour" says the great Praetor sexily.

 

"Oui oui, mon cherry" moans Wander, kissing Vorinclex again.

 

The smaller alien is blushing, and so is Vorinclex, or at least he'd be if he had cheeks. The phyrexian's seductive tongue licks Wander's neck with much gusto, while the tyrannosaur hands play with his nipples. The tongue descends down and licks the pink buds of rosaceous hue, making Wander moan with abandon. Vorinclex keeps licking downwards until he reaches Wander's small, cigarette shaped uncircumsized penis, with a big head. It tastes wonderously to the Vorinclex, which licks the phallus with much pleasure, encircling his tongue around the penis to masturbate it. Wander is completly lost in pleasure, humping against Vorinclex's tongue, the tyrannosaur hands grabbing his ass and hips. Vorinclex moves a finger to Wander's anus, first circling the sphincter, then introducing it, and fucking the alien ass with his powerful hands. Soon, the ass is well worked and widened enough to allow Vorinclex's entire left hand to enter and exit it, inducing much moanful pleasure from Wander.

 

"I'm.... I'm cumming, amore mio...."

 

"Wait a little longer, mo ghrá" says Vorinclex, moaning in the pleasure of sucking Wnder off.

 

Suddenly, the preator has an idea, and stops his activities. He then grabs the still wandering Sylvia body, and rips off her spine.

 

"Bend over, imħabba tiegħi. Let us engage in foreplay."

 

Wander does so, and Vorinclex spits on the Sylvia spine, and begins fucking Wander's ass with it! Wander moans loudly as the vertebrae hit his prostate, turning on Vorinclex immensely. He discards the spine, much to Wander's whimpers, but positions himself, his alien tentacle like penis lining on the alien's ass. With one swift thrust, Vorinclex penetrates his love, moving his penis in all directions inside Wander's body, causing the brown smaller male to moan in much pleasure.

 

"Oh my love, your ass is so tight!" moans the prateor sexily as he licks Wander's back.

 

All the Green phyrexians cheer with much pleasure, having an orgy around the two lovers, who have taught the devil beasts of the Tangle the meaning of love and passion. Glissa is there, masturbating herself and a rotted hystrix with the remains of Sylvia, inserting the dinosaur's tail in it's anus and her putrid, mollar-filled gengivitis vagina. The sight of this wonderous application of their peaceful lesson brings oily tears to Vorinclex's eyes, and he speeds up the pace, grunting as he prepares for orgasm.

 

"My love... I'm going to... cum!"

 

And so the great preator does, ropes of oily black sperm filling Wander's ass, who orgasms as well, coating the soil with his own putrid yellow cum. Both lay in the Tangle forest floor, Wander hugging Vorinclex's chest as his arms tenderly pet Wander's fuzzy and sperm crusted back.

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!?" says Elesh Norn, appalled.

 

Oh noes! That devil bitch White praetor and her cenobite priesthood posse of bacculum rhinariums has invaded the Tangle! They cannot understand the love... they cannot learn the peace... they are castrated spiritually and physically, their fleshy remains of penises and vaginas hanging on the wind, to be licked by putrid currents and down's syndrome winds!

 

"I SEE YOU BETRAYED PHYREXIA'S CAUSE YOU METEMPSYCHOTIC MEANY! I SHALL SUTURE YOU TO THE ORTHODOXY AND USE YOUR PRECIOUS WANDER'S PENIS AS MY SOCK! HAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!!!!!"

 

Vorinclex's heart was filled with rage, so he jumped at Elesh Norn. But she cast Forced Worship on him!

 

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR CHEATING ON PHYREXIA WITH THIS WALKING TURD!"

 

But the love won't be defeated so easily. Wander's and Vorinclex's souls are united by an emotion deeper than the lacunae, deeper than the pits beneath the spheres, deeper than Yawgmoth's now long decayed sphincter. The alien's and the phyrexian's souls are one, and their hearts radiate a green light of much pleasure and love that anihilates the porcelain prison. Now free, Vorinclex kisses his lover again, and their light fuses into a nuclear blast that wipes out the whole of Phyrexia. Elesh Norn, Glissa and Sylvia, the three demon women of carcinogenic pussies, are now all dead.

 

"We won meu amor, we have defeated the possessed Satan whores who wanted to tear us apart!" congratulationed Wander, tears of love and joy running down his face as he embraced his well won lover.

 

Vorinclex kissed him, and and gently nudged him into staring at the wonderful aurora of the five suns of New Phyrexia. Then Vorinclex flexed his limbs, and took out a copper ring!

 

"Wander, will you marry me?"

 

"Of course my love!"

 

The two men kissed passionately as the suns gave their blessing. Soon, the whole multiverse would know of the wonderous love of the two, as Wander would planeswalk around and spread the phyrexian contagion.


End file.
